Sweet Love O' Mine
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Izuku was lonely and was trying to have a good birthday. He walked into the room and took her breath away. All of a sudden, she was caught in a whirlwind romance and ends up with a baby on the way. Enji finds himself with a second chance at fatherhood and fixing up the mess that was his life and family. Fem!Izuku/EnDeku
1. Blue Jeans

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: Izuku was lonely and was trying to have a good birthday. He walked into the room and took her breath away. All of a sudden, she was caught in a whirlwind romance and ends up with a baby on the way. Enji finds himself with a second chance at fatherhood and fixing up the mess that was his life and family.  
Set as an AU genderbending fic.  
Spoilers: Most definitely for all seasons, even if this is an alternate take.  
Warnings: Age disparity, cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings:!Izuku/Endeavor, side-Dekubowl (because my regulars know my habitual obsession with the protag/one-sided (or not) others XD

 _ **For Otaku4life16 on Ao3~  
Full, uncensored version there!**_

 **Sweet Love O' Mine  
** _Chapter One: Blue Jeans_

Izuku looked at herself in the mirror. Holding her shirt up, she gazed at her stomach, breathing heavily. Placing her hands on the small bump, she nibbled on her lip.

She was ten weeks pregnant.

 _How many times had she been throwing up? She felt so sick! But then there were other times when she felt fine…_

 _No way. She couldn't be! Could she? It wasn't like she and Enji were safe every time. And on the night they'd first met, they hadn't been safe at all and had slept together again and again._

 _Izuku didn't have a choice but to make sure, so she went out and bought several pregnancy tests._

 _Three to make sure, plus one more to erase any doubt…_

 _But as she saw the results of each one, she felt her eyes water and she cried in front of her mirror._

 _She was so_ _ **stupid**_.

Izuku closed her eyes, shaking her head. She'd been so enamored and happy, she hadn't even really thought anything through. God, he was _Endeavor_. She'd really messed up everything! She'd wanted to go into UA, but how could she now? And any chance of him becoming Number One, if anyone found out he'd knocked up a teenager, would be gone. Never mind his reputation, which she knew was important to him…

It wasn't like they were supposed to last. She hadn't heard from him for so long…Maybe he'd found someone else by now…Maybe she didn't even have to tell him she'd gotten pregnant…

That put the depression back into her. She missed him, missed his touch, his rare smiles…

She started to cry a bit, just as the door to her apartment was knocked on loudly. She rubbed at her eyes irritably as she walked out of her room and towards the door, letting her shirt fall back down to cover the baby bump.

"Who is it?" she called out as she opened the door.

She stared in shock as she saw the very man she'd been thinking about on the other side of the door, looking back at her in shock as he gazed at her stomach.

"Izuku?"

 _7 weeks earlier…_

Izuku sighed loudly as she talked to her mother on the phone, Inko just fretting and worrying over her. But then again, Izuku _was_ now alone in the apartment and would be for a while.

"Are you sure you're okay there, Sweetie? Okaa-san is more than okay flying back to Japan!" Inko said.

Izuku smiled into her phone. "It's okay, Okaa-san. I know you and Papa miss each other, so be there with him. I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself," she laughed her mom off.

Inwardly though, she did feel a little sad and lonely. But she knew her mother had been missing her father for years, and now that Izuku was older and capable of staying on her own (and there was an opportunity for Inko to move to America and live with Izuku's dad), then everyone sort of just agreed that it wasn't such a bad idea for Izuku to continue living in Japan on her own while Inko went to stay with Hisashi.

She finished up with her mother before hanging up, then she got dressed and ready for school. She kept her face smiling, doing her best not to show how lonely she was already starting to feel. She said she'd be okay, had promised her parents that she could handle being on her own.

Entering school grounds, she made her way to her locker after she switched out her shoes, ignoring the usual sneers from others her way. It was fine. Everything was fine.

It was her birthday today and she'd turned fifteen years old.

Determined to enjoy her day and keep on smiling, she focused on retrieving her essentials from her locker. She was roughly pushed past and she looked to see it was Katsuki who'd done that.

"God, why are you always in the way?" she heard him mutter.

She bit her lip and took a deep breath, before steadfastly keeping her smile on. It was okay. As long as she remembered that, she would be okay. She headed to class next.

But it _wasn't_ okay, even though Izuku kept smiling. Every once in a while, she would be taunted by the others and she could easily ignore them. She had for years after all (even if it sometimes still hurt and sometimes did get to her).

It was Katsuki who always hurt her the most.

Katsuki was her childhood friend, who she thought was amazing and was so cool. She'd even had a crush on him at one point (sometimes it lingers, which makes all this worse…).

But then it's always —

"Why is a Quirkless Loser like you still around? It's not like your life means anything!"

"Ugh, you're so plain, you're hurting my eyes."

"Geez, you're so boring, Deku —I don't know why a Quirkless Idiot like you can go outside your home, looking so ugly. You're totally unsexy!"

Not like unsexy was a word. Sometimes she just hated him, but she couldn't help feeling like he was right.

Izuku hated going to school most of the time. She was never happy or safe there and she didn't have any friends. She'd only ever had her mother and once upon a time she'd thought she'd had Katsuki.

Now she really had no one.

* * *

Izuku hummed to herself as she sat on the couch, ignoring how quiet the apartment was. It was fine. She didn't really need much.

"Happy Birthday to me," she said cheerily, putting on a wide smile.

She should go out. That's right, going out would be good for her and she could have a small celebration to herself. So Izuku dressed up, wearing a dark gray skirt that ended to over her knees and a pretty, long-sleeved, red blouse that had a ruffle trim at the hem line and down her front. Not one for makeup, she just swiped chapstick across her lips before slipping on black flats onto her feet.

She looked nice or at least she hoped so. Maybe just a bit, if only to sort of disapprove the whole plain and unsexy insults Katsuki kept throwing her way…She did look older though, emphasizing the other thing the others kept mocking her with —the fact that she looked older than she was, more mature than she should be, especially with the way her body had already matured and grown at her age.

 _That_ she can't help, and even if she made that problem worse by dressing up like this, at least she could look pretty while doing so. She usually never felt pretty.

While out, she almost decided to try the arcade, only to dodge that bullet when she saw Katsuki in there with some of his friends. She'd just flinched and kept walking on, hoping she hadn't been seen.

But where to go?

Continuing to wander around, she saw a building where lots of people kept coming in and out, looking lively from outside. She felt a little excited and curious. Maybe she could go in there?

Walking towards it, she thought it couldn't hurt to try.

#

She wandered in, reeling back as she realized it was a bar. The music was sultry and loud, and it was a little crowded inside. She hesitated by the entrance before making a decision.

She wasn't boring or plain and she was tired of being too quiet and shy because of Katsuki, always withdrawn and keeping to herself. Here…here no one knew her and wouldn't look twice her way. If she looked as old as her overbearing classmates said she did, then she could be there and no one would bat an eye.

Izuku walked further into the bar, looking around cautiously. Heading towards the bar top, she sat down on a stool and nibbled on her lip. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"You wanna order something, Darlin'?"

She blinked and looked towards the talker, seeing the bartender standing nearby with a large grin.

"Any suggestions?" She gave a small smile back, feeling even more unsure.

"You a cocktail girl?" he asked and she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Not much of a drinker actually," she said truthfully, though vague enough to pass it off as something other than the fact she couldn't drink yet.

"I'll start you off with something sweet. You look like you'd like something sweet," he winked at her and she blushed.

Was he flirting with her? No one's ever flirted with her. At school, she was always the Quirkless Loser, who everyone stayed away from…

He slid a small glass towards her and she tentatively grabbed it, lifting it to her lips and paused. She finally took a sip and her eyes widened.

"It's sweet," she licked her lips. "I like it."

He winked at her again. "Knew it. Let me know if you want another one! This one's on the house, Darlin'."

She smiled widely at him and was left to enjoy her drink, amazed she hadn't been carded. Izuku knew that, according to others, she looked older than she really was and she guessed that she could take advantage of that fact now.

Izuku turned her head, feeling good and excited, only to lose her breath and stare at the man who just walked into the bar.

Blue jeans shaped to strong legs, and a white shirt that was form fitting and showed off a well-muscled torso and thick arms. His red hair was in soft spikes that added to his already tall height, and his lips were pressed together in a neutral line, with his bottom lip full and pushing out slightly.

The thought of how she'd wanted to kiss those lips went through her head and she was aghast at herself, banishing that thought and wondering what was going on with her.

Still, she saw his pretty turquoise eyes glance around the room in boredom before catching sight of her. She hurriedly looked away, staring down at her colorful glass and holding tightly to the small shot glass with both of her hands.

He made her eyes burn and her stomach clenched tightly.

There was shuffling movement next to her and that made her instinctively turn, only to freeze up and probably looking like a deer in front of headlights as she saw it was _him_ who'd sat next to her. Her breathing became shallow.

He held up a hand, hailing the bartender over. "Bottle Asahi," he ordered and she watched as the bartender reached into an icebox where the bottled beer was kept, grabbing one and handing it to the red-haired man, who handed cash over. When he settled down in his seat, Izuku turned back to her drink immediately, trying to keep to herself.

There went her whole 'No one knows me here, let me try to be social!' determination.

"Hi," a man's low, husky voice said, which brought shivers through her body.

She turned her head, seeing him looking towards her, and realized he was the one with the greeting and it had been towards _her_.

"H-hello," she said shyly, biting down on her lower lip.

He turned fully towards her, moving his body to face her while leaning an elbow on the counter top. "Do you mind if I ask for your name?"

She found herself shaking her head, mesmerized. This was a strange feeling. She didn't think she could remember being so fascinated by a guy before. Then again, at school, there wasn't really anyone for her to be fascinated by anyway…

"My name's Izuku," she gave him a small, unsure smile.

His lips quirked up a bit, but it was much more surer than hers. "Call me Enji."

This was madness and she was only fifteen years old, but he didn't know that and he didn't _have_ to know that. She'd just turned fifteen and she wanted to be better and more confident than she normally was.

He didn't have to know anything.

Izuku took a deep breath and smiled a little more, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. "Then…it's nice to meet you, Enji-san!"

It was and she was going to cherish tonight and its memories, and finally be someone else other than Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Idiot.

* * *

Enji had walked into the bar without any expectations, wanting to wind down after a long day of Hero work and avoid coming home quickly. His kids didn't want him to be there and he didn't want to either.

He'd only meant to look around for a seat, not to find himself looking at beautiful peridot eyes set on a pretty face and framed by wild green hair, this sweet-looking girl staring at him before looking away cutely as she saw him looking back. His feet was already moving towards her before he could really think about it, and when he was near enough, he consciously made the decision to take the seat next to her.

And as they traded names, he enjoyed her bright smile towards him (When was the last time anyone had done that?) and the flush of her cheeks as she watched him. They made small talk for a minute, talking about what they did. He was vague enough, saying he was in the Hero business (she didn't seem to recognize him without his flames) and her telling him she was a student. She looked young, which made him uneasy since he knew how old he would be compared to her, but he ignored that and focused on asking her about her studies. He'd just been about to ask which college she was attending, when a notebook fell out of her bag when she moved off kilter on her stool.

Before she could pick it up, he moved to do it himself, eyes catching sight of the title. _Hero Analysis For the Future_. He inwardly grimaced. Was she a Hero fan or something?

"T-thank you," she turned red, accepting it from him. "It's just a stupid hobby of mine," she muttered, looking down in embarrassment.

He quietly sighed. He didn't want to really talk Heroics and he was a bit disappointed to have run across a fanatic, especially when he was becoming interested in her, but he also didn't want to see her looking so down and embarrassed about something she obviously was really into and enjoyed doing.

"Looks interesting," he said, forcing a smile. "What got you into this? You really like Heroes?"

She looked at him blushingly. "I love Heroes," she admitted, making him almost grimace outwardly. "I want to be one. I'm also really interested in Quirks and fascinated about them. But it's just a dumb hobby anyway."

He held out a hand. "May I?" he asked, deciding he might as well feign interest and bolster her confidence.

She hesitated before reluctantly handing over the notebook. He opened it up to the first page and stared.

It was…It wasn't anything that he'd imagined. He'd assumed she was just some fanatic, writing and gushing about Heroes in her notebook. But the level of _detail_ on just the first page…the sketches, the discussion on the Quirks used in the fight, on the Heroes themselves…

"This is impressive," he complimented her sincerely, eyebrows raising. "For a hobby, it's ridiculously detailed and pretty amazing. You're sure it's just a hobby?"

She gave him a half-smile in her usual shyness, making him want to reach over to her. "Sometimes I like watching Hero fights so I can sketch them too. I blog it sometimes and do little recreated art stills of them and post them. The analyzing thing I do with my notebooks and is because I'm really into figuring out how each Quirk I run into works, the weaknesses, speculating on possible usage or combat moves…I know I'm pretty geeky about this kind of thing," she fully blushed then.

But _he_ was fascinated now too. "No, no —I don't think it's geeky at all. This is amazing work, good enough that any Hero agency would probably be interested in taking a look at your work or even asking you for your point of view or opinion on could make a name for yourself."

This was work that would be appreciated in his own agency. Her notations were very detailed and immensely spread out, providing more than adequate thoughts and suggestions that could prove valuable.

He found himself drawn into a discussion on Heroics and Quirks with her, even debating a little, and her enthusiasm was shared by him.

But the more they talked, the more Enji found himself staring at her lips, the enticing blush across her cheeks, the light in her eyes that made him want to see it darken in desire…

He'd come over because he wanted to talk to her, because he knew there was a pull towards her from the moment their eyes connected. And the more time passed as he was around her, the more that pull grew stronger.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked him suddenly.

He was taken aback. "I don't dance."

"Well, I want to dance," she grinned playfully, eyes glittering as she slipped off her stool and put down her bag. She grabbed his hands and insistently tugged him off his stool, heading to the dance floor in the back of the bar and pulling him along after her. He didn't stop her.

On the dance floor, she'd drawn his arms around her waist and her arms stretched to clasp around his neck, while she stood on the tip of her toes.

"You're so tall," her eyes were wide and she nibbled on her lip.

He thought about it a second before lifting her up and setting her on his feet, while still going to hunch a bit over her.

"Better?" he murmured.

She inhaled sharply. "Yes."

Izuku smelled of something sweet and he found himself burying his face against her neck, breathing her in. He could feel her throat swallow and he moved his face, letting his lips kiss her neck and linger.

He moved back and stood at his full height as he swayed around, letting her continue to stand on his feet while they gazed into each other's eyes. Her hands had dropped to his chest, palms flat against it while he kept his arms wrapped around her, dancing close together on the low-lit area of the dance floor.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Her already wide eyes widened even more, with her blush darkening. Her breathing was shallow and careful and she didn't answer right away.

But then she licked her lips and nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

She'd followed him out, a mess of emotions. She was certain she wanted to do this, but yet also a contradiction of uncertainty. She was going off with this stranger who she just met, knowing what this was leading to.

And the moment they stepped out of the bar, he'd pushed her up against the wall of the building, his lips landing on hers and kissing her thoroughly and stealing all her breath away.

This was the first time she'd ever been kissed and it was wonderful and exciting and just _exhilarating_.

None of this was like her and she didn't care. This handsome man had had his attention on her from the moment he'd come into that bar, wanted _her_ right now and was kissing her in a way where no thought could stay in her head for longer than seconds.

He pulled away and they were both breathing hard as they gazed at each other.

"Follow me to my car," he murmured and she nodded dazedly, letting him take her hand and lead the way.

By the time they found his car in the parking lot of the bar, he'd pulled her back to him and was kissing her again. He'd fumbled with his keys, unlocking his car and opening a door. They tumbled into the back, and he lay back on the backseats, letting her crawl on top of him before shutting the door behind her. She'd managed to straddle him in the small space, wondering at the hot touch of his hands.

His body heat was hotter than a normal person's, she was sure, and it was heating her up easily, especially as he dragged his hands over her hips, up her waist and then her flanks, all the way up to her breasts.

He'd cup them and briefly squeezed, causing a gasp to escape her, before his hands went to her waist and pushed her down onto his bottom half. She could feel his hard bulge and blushed heavily.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and she nodded, decidedly sure now.

Inwardly, she knew there wasn't going to ever be anyone interested in a Quirkless bitch like herself and this was an opportunity with the most handsome man she'd ever met, who was actually treating her kindly and finding her desirable.

Why wouldn't she want to do this now?

He pulled her into another kiss, even as he reached down and reached under her skirt.

She inhaled sharply, almost tensing until one of his hands comfortingly rubbed her back. Then he'd thrust up without warning, tearing through her hymen and breaking her barrier, taking her virginity in a second. She cried out loudly, caught by surprise and pain at the intrusion. She'd ended up clutching onto him, gasping and whimpering in pain instead of pleasure now.

Enji murmured apologies and continued to rub her back in comfort. When he started lightly thrusting, she winced and kept clutching onto him. But then the pain was leaving and she started to feel pleasure again, starting to lift herself and then come back down onto him experimentally.

"Better, Izuku? You like that?" he groaned aloud.

"Y-yes!" she started moving faster.

They kept going, fucking on the backseat of his car without any reservations and trying to be mindful of the space.

Afterwards, they slumped against each other, still mildly thrusting against each other and kissing lazily. He thrust up a little too much, leaning up, and managed to bump his head against the ceiling of his car.

They laughed at that, holding each other and kissing several more times. He rubbed his head.

"I should've been careful and mindful not to do such a dumb thing," he gave a half smile.

She gave him a crooked smile back. "I appreciate the enthusiasm," she teased.

One of his hands curved around her waist and he was looking at her heatedly. "Do you want to continue this somewhere else? Somewhere with an actual bed and more room?"

"I'd like that," she found herself saying, deciding that she really wanted to go with him and continue this.

She really wanted more of _him_.

He kissed her briefly before gesturing to the driver's seat. "Let me move to the front and drive us to a hotel."

She licked her lips and nodded, climbing off of him and sitting on a seat. He stepped out of the car after tucking himself back into his jeans, and then he went to his seat and turned on the car.

"Oh wait! My bag," she winced.

"I'll get it," Enji said and left, and she waited patiently. It didn't take him long and he handed her bag over before he began to back out of his parking spot.

If she spent the rest of the night with him in a love hotel, mewling and enjoying his attentions on a large bed with soft sheets…

Well then, it had been her decision.

Started 12/8/18— Completed 12/12/18

 **A/n: Challenge fill for Otaku4life16 over at Ao3, called "Endeavor needs love"~ A little bit like "Don't Want to Touch You", but a lot more lighthearted, I think. And definitely fluffy :D Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter; please remember to feed my soul and review!**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. **_EnDeku Discord Invite_** **: discord dot gg /GFHSFJc**  
 ** _Yeah, I went ahead and made a Discord server for this pairing. I'm so dumb._**

 **2\. Current BNHA fics as of 12/16:**  
" **Advent of a Heroine** " (main)  
" **Don't Want to Touch You (But You're Under My Skin)** " (Main EnDeku),  
" **Miss You Like Crazy** " (EnDeku Soulmate series),  
" **Cake and Smiles** " (AFOIzu, became a three-shot),  
an exclusive Ao3 EnDeku smut fic called " **A Wolf in My Heart** " (done for Kinktober),  
" **Miles in Your Mind** " (EnDeku fic bodyswap),  
" **A Little Sugar & Honey**" (EnDeku one-shot),  
" **warm** **embers** " (another EnDeku one-shot),  
and this fic called " **Sweet Love O' Mine** ".  
Please check them out~


	2. Must This Be a Road Not Traveled?

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: Izuku was lonely and was trying to have a good birthday. He walked into the room and took her breath away. All of a sudden, she was caught in a whirlwind romance and ends up with a baby on the way. Enji finds himself with a second chance at fatherhood and fixing up the mess that was his life and family.  
Set as an AU genderbending fic.  
Spoilers: Most definitely for all seasons, even if this is an alternate take.  
Warnings: Age disparity, cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Fem!Izuku/Endeavor, side-Dekubowl (because my regulars know my habitual obsession with the protag/one-sided (or not) others XD

 _ **Full, uncensored version on Ao3!**_

 **Sweet Love O' Mine  
** _Chapter Two: Must This Be a Road Not Traveled?_

 _His hands were_ _ **hot**_ _. They rubbed up all around her body, caressing her skin, her curves. His turquoise eyes burned into her as he watched her intently, watching for her reactions._

 _They barely stumbled out of his car to make it to the love hotel, still mashed up against each other and trying to practically meld together. Hands clutching at each other, their bodies always touching. They had trouble parting, even enough for him to glance at the rooms while they continued to make out, his lips peppering her neck as his eyes roved over the choices._

 _He picked her up and she was plastered against the counter, focusing on him and curiously letting her hands wander_ _ **his**_ _body. He picked a room quickly then, almost at random, before going back to kissing her while grabbing the key from the machine._

 _He picked her up again, letting her wrap her legs around him while he began to carry her out of the entrance room. They continued to kiss all throughout their way to the room they'd rented, stumbling in the hallways until he'd practically slammed her against the door of their room, pressing his hips into her and gyrating. He swallowed up the squeak she made, reaching down to squeeze her ass while the other held her up._

 _Somehow or other, he managed to swipe the key against the door lock, opening it enough to push her against it and have the door open, walking in and blindly closing the door behind them while continuing to kiss her._

 _She felt lightheaded and giddy and_ _ **desired**_ _. He was all over her and she loved the way his hands were worshiping her body and the way his mouth and tongue lavished her skin, as if she was some goddess needing to be given gratification._

 _He was so warm too. And he kept heating up and it was like he was burning her alive in more ways than one, and his mouth was making her whine needily._

 _"You still want this?" he murmured against her neck, kissing and licking at it eagerly._

" _Ngh! D-do you?" she grinned at him, feeling oddly confident._

 _He grinned back. "Like I'm ready to drive you crazy until the sun is rising. Maybe even longer if you can stay passed morning."_

 _That made her shudder and she grinded down, biting her lip shyly. He groaned and held her down onto him, pushing his bulge up into her. She gripped onto his shoulders tightly, moving in time with him while he walked slowly over to the bed. Once they'd reached it, they fumbled onto it and continued to kiss, rolling around while still clutching onto each other, their clothes shedding as they kept going. He started to make tiny nips at her jaw, licking after, and then kissing those spots._

" _Can I eat you out, sweetheart?"_

 _That made her flush bright red._

" _E-eat me out?" Did her voice squeaked? How embarrassing!_

 _He moved up enough to look at her, smirking lazily. "I want to taste you, Izuku. And then I want to dive deep, lick your pussy until it's weeping your juices everywhere, thrust my tongue in as deep as I can, make you trembling all over…"_

 _She inhaled sharply, biting onto her lip when she felt his fingers tracing her entrance, panties already forgotten somewhere._

" _E-Enji!" she gasped out minutes later._

 _"So impatient, sweetheart. Want more?"_

 _She gave a pleading glance. "Please! I can't —it feels so good and I don't —"_

 _He leaned up and kissed her, and she could taste herself. Sweet actually, which was strange a thought._

" _You don't have to say anymore," he smiled tenderly, brushing her hair back. "Let me finish you off like this and then I'll make you feel even better."_

 _Their eyes connected and when he gave her a sweet smile (something she was sure wasn't usual for him), she could feel herself clench hard._

 _He moaned and breathed in sharply, turquoise eyes darkening to a darker blue._

" _I'm going to make you feel so good all night and all morning, Izuku."_

Izuku woke up feeling warm and a good kind of sore. She was also feeling heated, well muscled arms around her, holding her close. Enji's body heat kept her content and she was entirely ready to sink into his body and fall back to sleep. But she remembered that she _really_ shouldn't try her luck and stay there.

While it would be nice to spend more time in his arms, maybe wait for him to wake up and keep kissing him (or _more_ ) over and over again, realistically she knew that this wouldn't bode well for either of them if she stayed.

Still, she didn't want to just _leave_.

She searched around for her clothes, frowning at her missing panties and then remembering he'd ripped it off of her in his car last night. She blushed as she remembered that, more so when she realized it was probably still there. She focused on her other clothes, gathering them up and then putting them on. She found a piece of paper and a pen in a drawer and sat back on the bed. He was still sleeping and she couldn't help admiring his chiseled looks at the same time as watch him fondly sleep.

Finally knowing what to write, she began to write down a little something for him, smiling widely to herself.

It had been the best night of her life.

* * *

Enji groaned, waking up slowly. He vaguely began to remember his night and smiled a little to himself, reaching over to the other side of the bed. When his arm fell flat, he woke up more and looked over to the other side of the bed and found it empty and devoid of the second body he'd been hoping would still be there.

He was…incredulous.

And disappointed. He'd been hoping to wake up to Izuku, kiss her good morning and maybe have another round before breakfast. There was also that it was strange to have been the one waking up and realizing he'd been left alone. He wasn't the type to do this in the first place, but he also wasn't unaware that these scenarios usually had the man leaving without a word in the morning.

He kind of didn't know what to feel about that.

Sitting up, he ran a hand through his red hair and frowned to himself. He really wished he'd woken up before she'd left his side —maybe he could've persuaded her to stay. If not for more sex, then to have a good morning with each other and even some breakfast.

It was…the first in a long while that he could remember being content and even enjoying being around someone.

Pushing himself to get up, he reluctantly got off the bed and gathered his clothes, intent on having a hot shower before leaving. He took a long one, recalling his time with her and finding himself smiling a little. He really had enjoyed his time with her…

When he left the building, he didn't feel like he had any regrets about what happened. The only thing he regretted was being unable to find a way to see her again.

Once in his car, Enji was ready to set off already. But then he noticed her bag and took a moment to think about that, wondering if he could use it as a means to find her and talk to her again. He would be returning something important after all…

He grabbed her bag and decided to keep it safe in the meanwhile, whether she came looking for him for it or he looked for her to return it. Turning to the back of his car, he was going to safely hide it on the floor when he was caught off guard at the sight of a pair of blue cotton panties. They were torn and he vaguely recalled tearing it off of Izuku the night before. He picked it up in embarrassment, hiding it in her bag. He was about to turn back to the front when he saw something else.

Peering at his backseat closer, his eyes widened when he saw spots of red on it.

"Shit, was she a virgin?" he muttered under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The idea that he'd taken her first time in the back of his car unsettled him. He didn't mean to be a fucking asshole to her or anything, but he wished now that he'd made himself wait to take her until they reached the hotel.

Sighing, he rubbed his face harshly and then switched his car to drive, reluctantly heading back home to get ready for work. If he was lucky, his children would be gone before he got there and he wouldn't have to face them.

Sometimes Enji wished he'd never become a Hero or started down this path in the first place…

When he reached his home and was able to tell from the stillness and quiet that no one else was there, he actually felt relieved and got ready to change his clothes and get into his uniform. He'd just shoved a hand down a pocket to make sure nothing was in them, when he heard paper crumpling. Pulling it out, he didn't recognize the handwriting on the folded paper. Seeing his name, he opened it up before freezing at the words directed towards him.

 _Thank you so much for last night. I had a really good time and my birthday ended up being so wonderful because of you._

 _Thanks for such good memories, Enji._  
 _Izuku_

He didn't feel so dreadful or slipping into depression anymore.

* * *

Since her birthday and night with Enji, Izuku had been quite busy with school. She had worked through the last exams before graduation was around the corner, and she had studied hard and hoped she did well. After it was all said and done, she thought she'd take a nice break and reward herself with something sweet, and ended up craving a boba tea from a shop near her apartment. She was currently in line with others, waiting to have her order taken.

The wait in line wasn't so bad though. It didn't even take too long until she reached the cashier and ordered her favorite boba tea. She stood off to the side and waited, but her attention was caught by the soft tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a familiar face.

"Enji!"

She had mixed emotions. On one hand, she was really happy to see him because he'd been so kind and tender to her during that night, and she hadn't forgotten at all. On the other, she thought it would stay as a one-night stand and it would be easy to hide her age and everything from him.

God, this was so tempting though…

"Izuku," he smiled slightly at her. "Surprised but pleased to run into you here. How are you? How are your studies?"

She blushed, pleased he'd remembered such a tiny detail (even if it was a semi lie). "Oh! I'm good, thank you. I'm doing well in school and I'll be graduating soon."

That was more or less the truth.

"Would you want to sit with me?" he asked.

She hadn't expected the offer at all. "I'd like that," she ended up blurting out though.

He smiled fully then and she was struck by how handsome he was when he did. Enji led the way to a table and they made small talk about their day so far, before both of their orders were called out.

"I'll be back."

While he was gone though, she started to inwardly panic. What was she _doing_? She didn't know how to handle boys, much less men! Especially someone like Enji. She was pretty sure she was just 'shit' with people. At least according to Katsuki. And don't get her started on flirting. She couldn't catch it if her life depended on it.

"Here," he came back, handing her her tea. God, what if he found out _her age_? That would be a disaster. "I just wanted to say how glad I am to have been able to help you have good memories for your birthday," he said suddenly, which brought a flush to her cheeks as she remembered her note and that he'd brought up her birthday.

"Oh! Yes," she blushed, turning shy. She gave him a grateful smile. "I wasn't having a really good day, so my night was really wonderful."

He looked caught off guard, before he gathered himself and he licked his lips hesitantly. "I enjoyed it too. I'm enjoying this as well. I actually have some time off today and tomorrow…Would you want to spend some more time with me?"

She froze still at the offer, staring at him wide-eyed. There was no question in her mind that she _wanted_ to. Enji was the first and only man that's ever showed interest in her —the only one that's ever been so close to her physically and also emotionally. She's never gotten this attached before. There _was_ always Kacchan…But this was dangerous though. Enji was _obviously_ years older and more experienced than her. He worked with Heroes. She was going to get him in trouble…

"Izuku," his voice was serious as he reached to take her hand. "I _really_ like you. It's been so long since I can remember feeling like that. It's been longer still that I can remember anyone liking _me_."

Said like that…Her heart was beating too fast, her cheeks too warm, and her chest felt tight…but…

She gave him a trembling smile. She wanted him to feel as treasured as he made her feel.

* * *

They left the boba tea shop together. Enji told her he wasn't really familiar with the area, and had been surprised by his luck in running into Izuku in that shop. He'd just gotten off work and had been in the area when he'd gotten thirsty, but he'd never expected to see her there.

"I have your bag," he told her as they walked idly.

She was surprised. "Oh! I'd forgotten about that. I admit, when I realized I didn't have it and that you'd most likely still did, I was a bit upset —I didn't know how I could find you and get it back, and decided it was a lost cause. I was going to end up getting a replacement for everything tomorrow."

He gave her a small smile. "Well, now you don't have to."

She cleared her throat. "Um, so…I actually live around here," Izuku said. "Do you want to walk me over to my apartment?" she blurted out.

And, face growing red, she took a sip of her drink and looked away from him, not sure if he'd take her offer to come over. She was surprised at herself with being able to ask him in the first place, and was also embarrassed as to how it had come out. What if he thought she was asking him over for something else?

…Would she really mind that though?

"I'd like that a lot," he said and he reached over and grabbed her free hand.

She blinked at that and stared at their linked hands, not sure how to take that or feel about it. She licked her lips and looked away, feeling her face heat up even more. She ignored her reaction and started to walk, conscious of his warm hand holding onto hers.

Quietly, they walked together while enjoying the rest of their drinks and managed to throw them away before they reached Izuku's apartment building. They climbed up the stairs to the open hallway where apartments were split on either side of the pathway. She turned to the first apartment to the right and before the opening of the stairway, and gestured to the door.

"This is me," she said quietly.

She fumbled in her pocket for her key and waved it around awkwardly to him, mentally face palming. "I'll just…be going now. It was good seeing you again, Enji-s —Enji." She stumbled over his name, not sure whether or not to use an honorific after everything.

Izuku opened her door and stood by it, leaning on it and looking at him tentatively.

"I was happy seeing you again," he said honestly.

She gave him a slight smile. "Me too," she _finally_ found herself relaxed.

He returned her smile before he turned and went back to walk down the stairway, while she closed her door and took a deep breath. That had been…unexpected. Unexpected but good.

She kind of missed him already though.

She stepped away from the door and contemplated dinner, when she heard a knock on her door. Turning back to it in confusion, she opened it again and her eyes widened.

Enji stood there with a chagrined look on his face.

"I'm not ready to leave you."

Izuku swallowed heavily, mind racing at this moment.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye."

He stepped into her apartment and took the door from her, closing it behind him with a finality.

Started 1/2/19 — Completed 2/11/19

 **A/n: Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy with life and writing other things, and then I kept getting distracted while I've been doing the read through for to edit for typos and stuff. I am definitely still working on this, so I hope people are still interested! If you are and you enjoyed this chapter, please remember to drop a review! They're a seriously great motivating push for me and gets me writing, guys! :D**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. **EnDeku Discord** : If you like Enji/Izuku with me, join my server! Just pick a fun role and I'll let you in.  
Invite: discord dot gg /GFHSFJc

2\. **New Twitter Account** : /Rare_Pair_Queen (or just search for Rare_Pair_Queen)

3\. **New BNHA fics as of 2/23/19** : " **Something's Been On My Mind (You)"** (EnDeku Valentine's fic), " **Night Skies** " (EnDeku New Year's fic), and " **Love is a Thing** " (Pro-HeroesxFem!Izuku drabble fic). On Ao3 (and I might make a censored version here), " **The Princess' Paper Dolls** " (Todoroki Family HaremxFem!Izuku).

* * *

 **Anon Reviews:**

1\. Guest 1: Thanks! I'm glad _someone_ enjoys them. I haven't really gotten any good luck with them recently ;_;

2\. GUEST00197: Thanks for your enthusiasm! I love this pairing, but sometimes I don't even know if anyone's reading what I have for them :)


End file.
